


Absolut3!AU One-Shots

by Absolut3 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Absolut3!AU, F/F, Star Wars the Clone Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Absolut3
Summary: Scarlet Grey-  The 'daughter' of Jango Fett, She is a highly modified clone of Jango Fett who was made only to be a test subject.  When she was only old enough to fly a fighter jet, Jango Fett helped her escape from the Kaminoians.  The Jedi find her after she had crash landed near a Jedi Temple, and once they realized she was force sensitive, the took her into training.  Asajj Ventress found Scarlet when she is eight, and gives her the decision of leaving the Jedi Order to train under her, in the dark side.  Scarlet chooses to leave the Order and begins to train not only as a bounty hunter, but as a sith, under Asajj Ventress.  Vinsa Ginsin- Younger Sister of Asajj Ventress and a good friend of both Scarlet grey and Darth Maul.  She was abandoned by the night sisters when she was fifteen, and visits her sister often.





	

Scarlet Grey- The 'daughter' of Jango Fett, She is a highly modified clone of Jango Fett who was made only to be a test subject. When she was only old enough to fly a fighter jet, Jango Fett helped her escape from the Kaminoians. The Jedi find her after she had crash landed near a Jedi Temple, and once they realized she was force sensitive, the took her into training. Asajj Ventress found Scarlet when she is eight, and gives her the decision of leaving the Jedi Order to train under her, in the dark side. Scarlet chooses to leave the Order and begins to train not only as a bounty hunter, but as a sith, under Asajj Ventress.

Vinsa Ginsin- Younger Sister of Asajj Ventress and a good friend of both Scarlet grey and Darth Maul. She was abandoned by the night sisters when she was fifteen, and visits her sister often.


End file.
